1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device having a data storage pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a volatile memory device such as a DRAM device and a non-volatile memory device such as a flash memory device. A flash memory device is characterized in that it maintains data stored in flash memory cells even if power is turned off.